I'm Home
by Kitty Lynn Estelle
Summary: Gajeel has been gone for 9 months. When he Finally returns home, he only wants to go to his family, and go he does. Gajeel gets to finally meet his son. The son he has missed the first nine months of his life. ONE-SHOT


I do not own Fairy Tail. Just this story line.

* * *

It'd been months since he was last home, since he'd last seen his wife, his daughter, his son. Gajeel couldn't wait to go home. He was almost there, but the train felt like it was going so slow, though his motion sickness didn't help at all. Gajeel still remembered when he had to leave. It was tough for him, but they needed the money, and Levy understood. She's the one who forced him out the door in the first place. Levy was holding his newborn son, pointing at the door, where Lily was waiting for him. It wasn't up to him, she was kicking him out to go do this job, whether he liked it or not. He left, unwillingly, and it had been nearly 9 months since he left.

Getting off the train was a big relief to Gajeel. He didn't know how much longer her could have lasted. He used to never have motion sickness, but after the Tenrou Island incident, well, no one was the same. He didn't know what time it was, but it had to be well past midnight. He'd caught the last train to Magnolia, and finally made it home. Gajeel walked slowly through the town, headed straight towards the guild hall. He had to report back to Makarov before he could go home. Gajeel cursed out as he walked forward, putting more weight on his right leg than he intended to, making pain shot through his leg. Gajeel walked into the Guild hall, and imediately found Master Makarov. He was still sitting at the bar, talking quietly with Gildarts. When Gajeel entered, Makarov and Gildarts turned around, and surprise flashed across their faces.

"Gajeel, you're back." Makarov said, staring at Gajeel in disbelief.

"Did you not expect me to return?" Gajeel asked, looking at Makarov with a slightly pained expression.

"We, well, we all thought something had happened to you. It was only supposed to be a two month mission." Gildarts said, his eyes zoning in on the various injuries that covered Gajeels body.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, until I finally got there to realize the monsters I had to hunt down and take out was scattered across many different lands. It took me forever to finally get all the beasts. Mission Successful." Gajeel said as he limped towards the bar and sat down.

"It's good to have you back. Levy, Acacia, and Ferron missed you." Makarov said, taking a sip from his mug.

"Do you want me to go find Wendy so she can heal some of those wounds?" Gildarts asked as he stared at Gajeels leg, which was bleeding after his long walk from the trainstation.

"If she's willing to come heal me. Don't wake her if she's asleep though."

"She's still up. She just went to the Infirmary to check on Laxus. He had another asthma attack." Makarov said, pointing at the door on the otherside of the room from them.

"Laxus had an asthma attack? What happened while I was gone gramps?" Gajeel asked looking over at the older man who was sitting on the bar, his eyes closed.

"He inhaled poision. He's lucky to even be alive." Gajeel heard Wendy say from behind him.

"GI-!" Gajeel yelped, turning to look at Wendy.

Wendy had grown since he'd last seen her. She was taller than Shrimp was, she'd started to fill out, and her hair was shorter, now just framing her face and falling in slight waves to her sholder blades. She smiled at Gajeel, as way of apology, then stepped up to him and healed his injuries.

"Thanks, Windy..." Gajeel said, teasing in his tone.

"Go home, your wife and children want to see you." Wendy relpied, her eyes hardening at the nickname. "Lily does too."

Gajeel stood up and nodded at the three Wizards behind him, then headed out the door to his house. To his wife, children, and exceed. After making it home and taking a quick shower, Gajeel went up stairs to his and Levy's bedroom. Levy was curled up in bed, hugging Lily to her in her sleep. Gajeel smiled, quietly made his way into the room and curled up next to Levy, falling into a light sleep immediately. Gajeel woke a hour later to some faint crying. Looking over at Levy, he saw she was snuggled up close to him, with Lily curled up by her head on the pillow. Getting up Gajeel followed the sounds of crying to his sons room.

Ferron Redfox. His son. Ferron was standing up in his crib, crying his lungs out. Ferron stopped crying as soon as he saw Gajeel, and started reaching for his father. Gajeel climbed into the crib, laying his big frame down in the small crib, and let his son lay on him. Gajeel fell asleep soon after Ferron did. That's how Levy found them in the morning. Gajeel laying on his back with his legs curled up unconfortably, Ferron on his chest and they were both snoring. Levy started to laugh, which woke Gajeel up, at the sight of Gajeel in the crib.

"Shrimp." Gajeel said, looking over at his giggling wife.

"Welcome home, Gajeel." Levy said, smiling at him.

"Gihi. Glad to be home." Gajeel said, smiling on his rare smiles at Levy.

* * *

I wrote this based off of a picture I saw on Tumblr. It showed Gajeel waking up to the sounds of his child crying, and then falling asleep in his crib with said child. It was too cute I had to write something. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Are most welcome. They make me want to write more :3


End file.
